


Predator's Choice

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: The Fantasy of Every Red-Blooded American Male [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Charlie are in an established relationship and Ian thinks it's time to invite a third person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie loved these moments--a quiet afternoon, sunlight coming in through his office windows, and endless chalkboards on which to spin out his equations. He drifted off blissfully into his world of math, unaware of what was working its way down the hall toward him.  
  
Moving as if he were hunting down prey instead of going to see his lover, Ian slipped into Charlie's office, shutting the door silently behind him. He leaned on the surface, just watching Charlie's back as he scribbled furiously on the board. He loved this moment.  
  
Gradually, Charlie became aware of another presence in the room and heat spreading along his back. He turned his head, sucking in a sharp breath.  
  
"Hello, Professor."  
  
Charlie licked his lips. He wasn't fooled by the way Ian casually leaned back against his closed door. He knew Ian well enough by now to recognize that hungry look in his eye. "Miss me?" Ian purred.  
  
"Of course. Always," Charlie said, deliberately putting down his piece of chalk. "You know that." Knowing Ian the way he did, he had a feeling that he was about to be incredibly grateful for the frosted glass in the window of the door to his office.  
  
Ian grinned and deliberately reached to lock the door, watching Charlie's reaction to the sound. He loved the slightly nervous anticipation that now radiated from Charlie's body. Few things brought him more pleasure than making Charlie squirm, watching him try and fight between the dictates of his mind and the needs of his body.  
  
He let his gaze wander slowly over Charlie's body, taking in everything from head to toe, lingering deliberately on the growing bulge in Charlie's slacks. Charlie was trembling just a little now, faint heat staining his cheeks.  
  
Still Ian hadn't moved from the doorway and the tension in the large space between the two of them was making shivers of anticipation run up and down his spine, adrenaline sparking bitter and bright on his tongue. He didn't dare step any closer; this was Ian's game and he knew well what was expected of him. "Ian," he finally whispered. "Please."  
  
"Please, Charlie? Please what?" Ian asked, finally stalking over to where Charlie stood. He stopped a maddening hair's breath away and no matter how badly Charlie wanted to close that short distance he knew if he did he'd only prolong things.   
  
Ian lowered himself to whisper growl in Charlie's ear. "Please fuck you over your desk, against your blackboard? Please send you to your knees to suck me off while I sit at your desk so that you can't sit down without thinking of how I taste? Please put my hand over you, stroking you while you try to work on your math, keeping you on edge, prolonging your need until you finish your work here? Punishing you if you get too distracted and can't finish?"  
  
Charlie whimpered, quivering so much now that he was almost surprised he was still standing. All the numbers had long flown from his head. "P-please touch me. Let me suck you. _Please_."  
  
Ian looked at him for a moment, considering prolonging things further. But Charlie was already swaying slightly and Ian didn't want to actually be cruel.   
  
"All right, Charlie." He brought a single finger up to graze Charlie's erection and Charlie gasped, the sound turning into a low whine as the finger was removed. Ian grinned and sat in Charlie's chair, legs spread wide. He used his fingers to snag Charlie's pants through the belt loops, drawing him between his spread legs. "Knees," he said hoarsely.  
  
Without hesitation, Charlie knelt, his knees hitting the floor with an audible thud. His hands flew to Ian's belt, and he had to fight to get the shaking under control enough to be able to work it open. Ian's scent and heat washed over him, drawing him in, and he was suddenly as hungry as Ian looked.  
  
Ian's large hands covered his for just a moment, holding them, holding him steady. He didn't say anything, just held him in place for a moment until Charlie nodded. Then the hands moved up his arms, over his shoulders until blunt fingers were tangled in his curls.  
  
Charlie was too far-gone to make any pretense of elegance or mutual seduction. He slid Ian's belt through the loops of his jeans and tossed it aside, reaching greedily for his zipper. He was completely unsurprised to find that Ian had decided to dispense with underwear for the day.  
  
Ian licked his lips, smirking as Charlie wrapped a hand around his cock and leaned forward, ready to devour him whole. He paused just long enough to lift his eyes to Ian's face and wait for Ian's nod before sucking him in.  
  
He took in Ian's thick length, fighting past his gag reflex. It had taken some getting used to at first, but Ian had been more than happy to give him plenty of opportunities to practice.   
  
He sucked hard, lifting one finger to caress the soft, soft skin behind Ian's balls.  
  
"Mm. Charlie," Ian grunted, shifting a little so he could lean back more comfortably in Charlie's chair. He'd gotten good at this, learned a lot about what Ian liked, what would drive his pleasure higher, and he groaned at the feel of Charlie's finger caressing his skin. "Fuck. Been thinking about that pretty mouth wrapped around my cock just like this."  
  
Charlie moaned softly. He had to be careful, had to be quiet. The door might be locked but the room was hardly soundproof. He licked and sucked, teeth lightly, carefully grazing hard flesh.  
  
His fingers continued to caress lightly, almost teasingly.  
  
Ian considered making Charlie work for it a little while longer, but it felt damn good to have that wet heat surrounding him and those clever fingers teasing him. He wrapped his hand tighter in Charlie's curls as a warning, biting his lip to keep his groan contained as he came down Charlie's throat.  
  
Charlie swallowed every last drop, then kissed the tip of Ian's cock as it slid from his lips. He stood on shaky legs and slid his arms around Ian, holding him as the aftershocks swept through his body.  
  
Pulling, Ian got Charlie settled in his lap and kissed him deeply. His fingers teasingly caressed the bulge in Charlie's pants, and when he whined into the kiss, Ian relented, worming his way inside and stroking Charlie firmly.  
  
Charlie's hips pushed into Ian's hand, frantic with need. In an almost embarrassingly short amount of time he was coming, hips jerking as he panted into the crook of Ian's neck and shoulder, trying to muffle the sounds of his pleasure.   
  
Ian was reaching for a tissue to clean him off when the door handle jiggled, followed by a knock on the door. "Charlie? You in there?"  
  
Don's voice. Charlie lifted his head from Ian's shoulder, eyes wide.   
  
A moment later his cell phone started ringing. "What--Charlie, I can hear your phone. C'mon. Open the door!"  
  
"Uh--just-just a second, Don!" Charlie called back, doing his best to hide his breathlessness. He squirmed, trying to get his muscles under control enough to get up from Ian's lap, but Ian stalled him.  
  
"Easy," he whispered, zipping Charlie up and then helping him reverse their positions. He tucked his shirt back into his pants and zipped himself up before calmly walking to the door and unlocking it.  
  
"Jeez, Charlie, what the hell were you doing in--?" Don broke off when he realized Ian was standing at the door.  
  
"Hi, Don."  
  
"Ian! Uh--hi." His gaze slid from the composed sniper to his brother who was still sitting at his desk. His face was slightly flushed, his hair mussed and he looked vaguely guilty. It wasn't hard to figure out _exactly_ why the door had been locked.  
  
Don coughed. As much as he wanted to turn around and very definitely _not_ think about Ian and Charlie and what they had been doing behind closed doors, he had a case that couldn't wait. "Sorry to interrupt, but --"  
  
"You have a case," Ian finished with a small smile.   
  
"'fraid so." Ian stepped aside and allowed Don to enter the room. The few extra seconds had given Charlie a little more time to regain his composure. His brother's eyes met his very briefly before flickering away.   
  
Ian had been dating his brother for a few months now. Long enough to know that it might turn into something serious but not long enough for Don's awkwardness to fade completely. It was still difficult to wrap his head around Ian Edgerton and his sheltered little brother. But they seemed happy enough, and once he was sure that they were both on the same page he tried to just accept it, even if he didn't understand it. He didn't always succeed, but at least he tried.   
  
Their father had handled it worse than he had. Don was still trying to figure out how he felt about the fact that it was Ian's occupation rather than his gender that bothered their father most.   
  
"So um--what did you bring me?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Kidnapping," Don said, refocusing on the case. "The mother thinks they took her daughter to get their hands on this," he held up some papers, "but none of us can understand it. Apparently it's got practical applications that could have repercussions, you know."  
  
"And since you just happen to know the leading mind in Applied Mathematics..." Ian said, wandering over and placing his hand on the top of Charlie's chair.  
  
"Exactly," Don said.  
  
Charlie turned his head and smiled softly at Ian before glancing at the pages. "Well, I can tell you that these pages use a pretty sophisticated encoding technique, but it appears to be the process for some kind of formula. Can you give me a few hours?"  
  
"Long as Ian doesn't mind me taking you away?"  
  
"You don't, do you?" Charlie asked.  
  
Ian smiled and kissed him swiftly. "Of course not. Duty calls. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Call me in a few hours?"  
  
"Of course." Ian gave him another quick kiss.  
  
"You'll come by the office when you have something?" Don asked.  
  
Charlie made a noncommittal noise, and an amused smile tugged at Ian's lips as he watched Charlie's mind instantly shift gears to the pages in his hand.   
  
"I thought you weren't due back for a few more days."  
  
Ian shrugged. "Assignment ended early and I didn't see any reason to stick around. Not when I have Charlie here waiting for me," he added, enjoying the way it made Don squirm just a little. "Since I am here, can I offer my services to you? Maybe I can work the kidnapper's angle, try to figure out where they might take the girl."  
  
"Always happy to have your help."  
  
Ian smiled and nodded. Casually, he wandered back over to Charlie's chair and knelt down, picking his belt up from the floor. He used his hand to rotate the chair and then claimed his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss, prolonging it until Don cleared his throat. "Something to tide me over until later," he whispered in Charlie's ear.   
  
He started to slide his belt through the loops again as he faced Don. "Let's give the genius room to work," he said, leading Don out the door.  
  
Charlie licked his lips and watched Ian go. It took a little more effort to return to the work Don had given him, but the sooner he finished, the sooner he could be back with Ian.  
  
Don wasn't sure where to look as Ian walked past, so he looked at the floor. He did not want to think about what they'd been doing, how far it had really gone, and he felt the blush on his cheeks like a brand from watching Ian and Charlie kiss. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Charlie lick his lips and he tried not to look like he was bolting as he left the room.  
  
Ian glanced at Don and grinned but wisely remained silent.  
  
....  
  
Charlie rushed past the bullpen and into the conference room. "I found it!"  
  
Ian couldn't help smiling as Charlie came in, the flush of excitement and victory in his cheeks making him look particularly delicious.  
  
"Found what, buddy?" Don said.  
  
"The key! I found the key to the--to the pages you gave me!"  
  
Charlie explained his find quickly but thoroughly and well and the other agents sprang into action. It was late and there wasn't much more he could do to help, so Charlie just stood back and watched them scatter. He turned around slowly, jumping when he realized Ian was still in the room, watching him again. He ducked his head and blushed. "You really enjoy doing that to me, don't you?"  
  
Ian grinned and didn't bother to reply. "C'mon. I'll take you back to my apartment."  
  
Charlie walked over to him, a big grin on his face. He glanced in Don's direction to make sure he wasn't watching before kissing Ian quickly. As comfortable as he was with his relationship with Ian, he didn't like to throw it in Don's face if he could help it. He knew Don was still adjusting to the idea, and he thought allowing him that time was the right thing to do. "I think those are the best words I've heard all day," he whispered.  
  
"Glad to hear it," Ian said lightly. "Come on, we can let your brother and his team take it from here."  
  
Nodding, Charlie let Ian lead the way out, pausing by Don's desk just long enough to wave and indicate that he should call if he had to. Don nodded and glanced at Ian once before returning to what he was doing.  
  
Ian slowed his pace to allow Charlie to catch up. He wrapped an arm loosely around his shoulder and waved back at Don as they headed for the elevator. Once down in the garage, away from cameras and prying eyes, he pinned Charlie lightly to the car. "I can see I'm going to have to work a little to get those numbers out of your head again," he purred, voice low.  
  
"That what you want tonight?" Charlie asked, raising his chin a little.  
  
Pinning Charlie's wrists more firmly, Ian smiled devilishly. "Trust me, soon enough you won't have any trouble figuring out exactly what I want." He rubbed lightly against Charlie before backing off entirely and circling to the driver's seat.  
  
Charlie grinned and got in the car beside Ian. "Going to take your time this time?"  
  
Deep fire lit Ian's eyes. "Definitely."  
  
He put the car in gear and headed out of the garage.  
  
Charlie shivered and smiled. He turned Ian's radio to a soft Jazz station and asked him about his latest assignment. Despite appearances, their relationship wasn't based _entirely_ on sex.  
  
Without giving him the kind of detail he knew would just make Charlie overly concerned about him, Ian talked. He seemed to do that much more around Charlie than he did around anyone else. Maybe that was what was so endearing about him. He enjoyed listening to Charlie, too, even though most of what he said went over his head. It was the quality of Charlie's voice that he liked, the pure joy of doing something that he loved.   
  
Once they were in his spot in the parking lot, Ian pulled Charlie over for a long, tender, but no less passionate kiss.  
  
"Hi," Charlie said softly, tracing Ian's cheek.   
  
"Hi," Ian said, equally soft.  
  
"C'mon. Let's get some food and then you can have your wicked way with me. Or I can kick your ass at some Halo."  
  
"I vote for wicked ways," Ian said, keeping Charlie pressed against him as they made his way inside.   
  
....  
  
He didn't keep much in the way of food around his apartment. He wasn't there enough to eat things before they went bad, so only the essentials were around. Still, he managed to conjure up a half-decent meal of pasta that he and Charlie ate together on his sofa.  
  
They teased each other lightly throughout the meal until finally Charlie set the dishes aside and straddled Ian's lap. "Now what was that about wicked ways?"  
  
"Well, this is familiar," Ian purred, his hands sliding down Charlie's back to cup his ass. "Isn't this where we were when your brother interrupted us?" He kissed Charlie's neck and jaw, his fingers kneading his flesh over and over.  
  
"I think it was," he answered himself. "Let's see, so what should I do next? Hmm? Maybe I should take you in the bedroom and chain you up, make sure I have full access to every inch of you. What do you think?" As he talked, his fingers kept up their maddening rhythm, finding sensitive places Charlie hadn't even been aware he had.  
  
Charlie shuddered and ground against Ian. "I love your dirty mind."  
  
"I'll take that as consent," Ian said, taking Charlie's wrists in his hands and pushing them behind his back. He claimed Charlie's lips in a fierce, searing kiss.  
  
Charlie moaned, his body instantly pliant against Ian's. "Yes," he whispered.  
  
"Mmm, good," Ian purred. He nibbled and sucked on Charlie's neck and jaw, loving the shallow ripples of pleasure that shuddered through his body. "Up," he grunted, pushing on Charlie's legs. "Time to get you naked and tied up for me."  
  
Charlie groaned and dropped his head briefly to Ian's shoulder before finally standing up.  
  
Wrapping his hands around Charlie's hips, Ian walked him slowly back into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. "I could just devour you," he purred, slipping Charlie's shirt over his head and tossing it aside.  
  
Charlie laughed. "I like that plan, too." His fingers reached for Ian's shirt.  
  
"Nuh uh," Ian said, grabbing Charlie's wrists again. He quickly stripped him of his remaining clothes. "Stay."  
  
He wandered over to his dresser and pulled out a set of cuffs with a long chain between them. "Let me see those hands."  
  
"Going to arrest me, Agent Edgerton?" Charlie asked, grinning as he offered his hands.  
  
"Better," Ian said, closing the cuffs around Charlie's wrists and tossing the chain over the hook he had in the ceiling. The length of the chain kept Charlie's arms over his head, but allowed him to stand flat on the floor. Mostly, it gave Ian totally unfettered access to Charlie's body.  
  
Then Ian fell quiet, just looking and watching and waiting. Waiting for Charlie's teasing to fade into nervous anticipation.  
  
Even when Charlie couldn't directly see Ian, he could feel him in the room, stalking him and cataloging every one of his movements. He could feel his gaze travel up and down his skin, and he flushed deeply, wishing he would just hurry up and _touch_ him.  
  
"Ian..." he murmured. "God, Ian. Please."  
  
"Please, Charlie?" Ian murmured.  
  
"Please," Charlie repeated. "Need you. Need you to touch me. Need you to fuck me. Please."  
  
Ian stood just behind Charlie and let one hand snake around to stroke up his chest, tweak a nipple, and then start moving south. "Like this?" he growled in Charlie's ear.  
  
Charlie whimpered. "Yes. God please. More."  
  
Ian kissed his shoulder and let one finger trail ever so lightly over Charlie's cock.  
  
Jerking, Charlie gasped, the sound mixing with the rattling of the chain. His body arched, urging toward Ian's fingers, begging for more of his touch, more of him. "Please. I want to see you. Want to see your skin," he whispered. If Ian wasn't going to touch him, Charlie at least wanted to look.  
  
Ian slowly moved around to Charlie's front, fingers still lightly grazing his skin. He smirked a little, meeting Charlie's gaze.  
  
Charlie shuddered and licked his lips, his eyes dropping to the inch of skin visible at Ian's collar. "Please," he whispered, reverent.  
  
"Tell me how you helped solve the case before last," Ian said, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.   
  
Charlie licked his lips. He knew this game. Ian liked to get him strung out on need and want, all the while asking him questions until Charlie was too far gone to answer.  
  
He started to explain, the words coming very slowly. It was just so hard to focus on anything except Ian's fingers nimbly slipping his buttons through their holes and each new inch of caramel skin that was revealed. He licked his lips, practically salivating for his taste. "And so that gave us a Markov chain and from there--it was--uh--it was easy."  
  
"Easy," Ian said, grinning. He stepped forward and pulled Charlie into a searing kiss, one hand at the back of his neck, the other on his ass, pulling Charlie flush against him.  
  
Charlie whimpered into the kiss, the chain rattling again as he tried to bring his arms down around Ian.  
  
Ian's fingers stroked down his own chest, to his belt. "Now tell me how you won your last chess match."  
  
"You just want all my secrets," Charlie said.  
  
Ian smirked. "Maybe. C'mon, Professor. Tell me." He slid his hand down just a little more, caressing himself slowly through his clothes and letting his eyelids droop just a little as the sensation rippled through him.  
  
Charlie bit back a whine and told Ian about his latest match, never once taking his eyes from Ian's teasing fingers.  
  
He watched Charlie watch him and as he got close to the end of his story, he finally undid his belt and let his pants fall to the floor.  
  
Ian circled around Charlie slowly, letting Charlie feel the heat of his gaze. "What would you like, Professor?" he asked, stroking Charlie's spine with a single finger. "Tell me."  
  
Shivering, Charlie fought to find the words. "Fuck me. Want to feel you. God, please."  
  
"Soon," Ian soothed. But it wasn't soon, of course. He kept Charlie on edge, licking and sucking and kissing and caressing, breaking down his barriers with teasing touches. He continued to ask questions and wait for Charlie to answer.   
  
He wasn't sure his plan was going to work. His relationship with Charlie was important to him, very important. But he thought it could be so much better and so he was willing to risk it all by planting this seed.   
  
He moved behind Charlie again, reaching down to stroke Charlie's cock. Charlie groaned with relief at his first touch. "Tell me," Ian said, nipping his shoulder, "what is the fantasy of every red blooded American male?"  
  
Charlie groaned again. "You want me to think about heterosexual fantasies _now_?" he complained. A gentle squeeze of his cock was the only answer. Charlie hung his head but tried to focus on the question.   
  
"Twins," he gasped. "Blondes."   
  
"Good, Charlie. But let's make them with dark hair like yours, shall we?" Ian purred, reaching up to tug a curl with his free hand. Charlie whimpered as another shudder went through his body, his hips working madly to keep pushing into Ian's hand.   
  
"Do you ever wonder what it's like for them, those sisters? Exploring their sibling's flesh for the first time? After, always knowing how their sibling tastes, sounds at the moment of orgasm, knows how they feel in their most intimate places."  
  
Charlie froze, his eyes wide. He tried desperately to focus on what Ian had just said, not entirely sure he had heard what he thought he heard. Normally, he knew what answer Ian expected to his questions, knew what the right answer was supposed to be. He searched about frantically for what he had missed. In the end, deciding that Ian valued honesty above everything, he decided to answer. "N-no. I haven't."  
  
"No?" Ian murmured. "I have. Can you imagine the looks after that? How every touch becomes filled with meaning? Do you think they'd dream about it after?"  
  
Completely unbidden, an image of Don half naked and emerging from the shower flashed across his brain. He could feel himself blush deeply all while Ian kept up his maddening half-teasing strokes of his cock. "I-I don't...Oh god. God Ian, _please_ ," he begged.  
  
Ian stroked more firmly then pulled a packet of lube from nearby and started to prep Charlie, nudging his legs apart. He waited until he had three fingers moving easily, then he crooked his fingers once against Charlie's prostate before lining himself up. He held Charlie's hips tightly, keeping him immobile. "Do you think Don thinks about it?"  
  
"I--I've never asked," Charlie managed, fighting for every shred of control he still had. Ian was so close, so close to finally _finally_ giving him what he needed. He'd say anything to have Ian inside him, do anything. And still, that image of Don wouldn't leave him. Hair spiked from being dried, well-muscled chest glistening with moisture--no, no, _no_ , he was NOT thinking about this. Not now. Ian was who he wanted, who he was desperate for, and he struggled to turn his thoughts back to him.  
  
"I think you should, Charlie," Ian murmured, finally starting that long slide home. "I definitely think you should."  
  
"Oh god!" Charlie practically sobbed in relief as Ian pushed into him. Whatever they'd just been talking about no longer mattered. All that mattered was heat and friction and that wonderful feeling of being so full, so connected. "Ian!" he cried out, uselessly trying to shift in Ian's grip.  
  
Ian set a fast rhythm, just this side of rough. He turned Charlie's head and kissed him deeply, one hand still working his cock.  
  
When Charlie came a few minutes later, spilling over Ian's hand and wailing into the endless kiss, he still had the nagging feeling that Don had been lurking somewhere in the back of his mind. But he couldn't get his muscles to cooperate any longer, never mind his brain, so he just let go, concentrating on the way Ian felt as he neared completion.  
  
Ian came quickly after Charlie and immediately freed him, folding him into his arms.  
  
He sank gratefully against Ian, limp and boneless, and allowed himself to be half-dragged, half-carried over to the bed and under the covers. He watched Ian as he removed the chain from the hook and stored the cuffs away again before climbing into bed next to him. Part of him wanted to ask why he'd brought Don up the way he had, what Don had to do with them, but his sleepy brain couldn't quite form the words. Instead, he curled into Ian's warm body, ready to drift off to sleep.  
  
He had disturbing dreams where Ian shifted into Don and back again until he was no longer sure who he was talking to, who was kissing him, touching him.  
  
In the morning, he was only marginally surprised to wake up with a raging hard-on. The disturbing part was that he was no longer entirely sure who had induced this reaction: Ian or Don. He was surprised to find Ian still sleeping peacefully next to him. Shifting, Charlie curled against him and placed soft kisses down his throat and over his chest, gently sucking a nipple between his lips and rolling it with his tongue. He smiled when a large hand landed in his hair, Ian's fingers tangling in the curls.  
  
"Mmmm, sleep well?" Ian murmured, voice gravelly with sleep.  
  
"Something like that." He wanted to ask Ian about Don, but he wanted to take care of his erection first. "And you? Did you have any good dreams?"  
  
Ian smiled as he became aware of Charlie's erection poking at his thigh. "One in particular," he said, pushing up and rolling at the same time so Charlie was on his back, and then claiming his lips in a deep, thorough, but tender kiss. His hand drifted down Charlie's chest to wrap around his cock. "What about you? Good dreams?"  
  
"Strange dreams," Charlie said softly.  
  
Ian stroked him firm and steady. "Do you want to tell me about them?"  
  
"No," Charlie said firmly. Then he did his best to distract Ian with the pleasures of the body. He nibbled gently on his bottom lip and kissed his way down his chest.  
  
"Mmm," Ian purred, stroking his hand over Charlie's hair. "Well, they must not have been too disturbing if this is the result." Somewhere deep down, he hoped Charlie had dreamed about Don and that was why he didn't want to tell him. He had a good idea about how Charlie's brain worked, but he couldn't be sure.  
  
Charlie didn't reply, instead he moved down Ian's body to lick at his cock.  
  
Groaning, Ian let the subject of Charlie's dreams drop. He stroked Charlie's hair as he was expertly tended to, and after a little recovery from his orgasm, he returned the favor. He slipped Charlie's cock into his mouth, tonguing at the slit before moving down and sucking in earnest.  
  
Charlie closed his eyes and tried to concentrate only on Ian, blocking out any other images that threatened to distract him.  
  
It took everything he had, but he was sure he was totally with Ian and Ian only when he finally came with a soft groan, though he could feel Don lingering just on the edges of his consciousness. After Ian had cleaned him off, they curled up together again. Charlie traced patterns on the expanse of Ian's chest.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" Ian asked softly, taking Charlie's fingers in his.  
  
Charlie shrugged a little. "Nothing, really. I just--I can't figure out why you brought Don up the way you did last night. Am-am I not enough? Don--is he what you want?"  
  
"Of course you're enough. But I also think this could be more."  
  
"More?" Charlie asked lifting his head from Ian's shoulder. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You've thought about it now, haven't you? About Don?"  
  
He lowered his eyes, blushing furiously. Instinctively he knew that thinking about Don that way wasn't anything that he was supposed to be doing; they were _brothers_. But the idea didn't seem to bother Ian at all, and he'd always tried to be honest with him.  
  
"Yes," Charlie answered finally, so soft it was barely audible.  
  
"But he's my _brother_ , Ian. My _brother_. Couldn't you have picked someone easier to fantasize about? David or Colby or--or hell, even _Larry_."  
  
"Since when is easy the same thing as fun?" Ian asked, smiling gently. "If I wanted just another threesome, one of the others might be a good choice, but the thrill of this fantasy is the forbidden quality of it. Whether it's twin blonde sisters or brothers. And the idea of you and your brother together... that's a delicious fantasy."  
  
"That's all you want? A fantasy?"  
  
"That's never all I want. You of all people should know that," he replied mildly. He ran his fingers through Charlie's hair. "I think we all could have some fun. And what's more, I think you think so, too."   
  
Ian pulled Charlie in for a soft kiss.  
  
Charlie pushed him away. "Are you out of your mind? What am I supposed to say? Hey, Don, my boyfriend thinks it would be fun if the three of us fuck?"  
  
"If you think that'll work," Ian replied calmly. "Or I could talk to him, if you'd prefer."  
  
Charlie just shook his head, still in disbelief he was even having this conversation. "This is crazy. I'm not bringing this up to him. I try to give you the things you want, Ian, but this--it's too much. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize. I knew it'd take some persuading."  
  
"Ian..." Charlie sighed, exasperated.  
  
Ian pulled Charlie close and kissed him deeply. "Don't give it another thought. Come on... you have classes to get ready for."   
  
....  
  
Over the next several days though, all Charlie _did_ was think about it--the line of Don's body as he shuffled through the door of the house and laid down on the couch in exhaustion, his blinding smile, his strong shoulders, his nearly obscenely tight jeans.  
  
Every casual touch between them now played with his sense memory of the night Ian had suggested this. It was driving him crazy and he'd had just about enough when he finally brought it back up to Ian.   
  
"I can't stop thinking about it," he said abruptly during dinner one night. "And I blame you."  
  
"Do you want me to talk to him?"  
  
"Ian, do you--do you even realize how serious this is for me? We didn't talk for _years_ and something like this--I could lose him forever. Do you understand that?"  
  
Ian took Charlie's hand and squeezed it. "Of course I do. And I never would have brought it up if I thought it could hurt you. I've watched you and Don closely. There's something there that other brothers don't have. You've seen it. Don might, too."  
  
"And if he doesn't?" Charlie asked quietly. "What is that you want, Ian? Do you want Don to join us in bed or do you want him to join us in our relationship?"  
  
"You know me better than that," Ian said softly. "I don't use people. If Don's with us, he's with us entirely--a full partner. That's the only way I'd even consider this."  
  
He let Charlie's hand go and walked over to his chair, circling behind him and rubbing his shoulders. "There are ways of testing the waters first before actually coming out and saying that we want him to join us. And obviously it's not something I'd expect to happen tomorrow."  
  
Leaning down, he wrapped his arms around Charlie's chest and held him tightly. "Charlie... I love you," he whispered, "and I think adding Don might be good for you since I can't be here all the time to love you the way you deserve."  
  
Charlie swallowed against the lump in his throat. He'd suspected, but never really expected that Ian would say the words. "I--I love you, too. If you're sure, if you're really sure that this is what you want..."  
  
"This is what I want," Ian confirmed, turning his head to kiss the side of Charlie's neck, honing in on the one spot that was sure to make him shiver with pleasure.  
  
Charlie gasped. "We have to go slowly. Carefully. And if he seems resistant, we drop it."  
  
"I can do that. I'm a patient man, Charlie. A very patient man," he turned Charlie's head toward him, planting a deep, passionate kiss on his lips.  
  
"I know," Charlie murmured. "Seem to recall you snared me pretty effectively."  
  
"And look how that turned out," Ian purred, his hand resting familiarly on Charlie's arm. "Let's go make out on the couch. I have to leave tomorrow and I'll be gone at least a week. When I get back, why don't we have dinner with Don?"  
  
"Okay." He tried to relax, to give himself over completely to Ian.  
  
Ian led him over to the couch and pulled him close, kissing him slowly, incrementally, moving forward one small step at a time until Charlie was pliant against him and demanding to move things into the bedroom. He was still tangled in the sheets when Ian kissed him goodbye the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie managed to mostly put things out of his head during the week Ian was gone. Still, he had to force himself not to shiver when Don looked at him for too long or casually brushed his skin. He did not want to give himself away too soon.  
  
"Ian's due back tomorrow," he said casually as they were walking through the halls. "We thought we'd invite you to dinner. You know, if--if you want."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Don said, not bothering to really look up from the papers he was holding. Ever since Ian and Charlie had started dating, he'd rarely spent time with them together, and he thought that was definitely part of the reason why he still felt so uncertain around them. "The house or Ian's place?"  
  
"Ian's. Thanks, Don. I'll um--I'll see you tomorrow night."  
  
The slight note of nervousness finally filtered to Don's brain. "Hey, Charlie," he said, walking quickly to catch up with him and then lowering his voice, his hand naturally finding its way to his brother's shoulder. "Is everything okay between you and Ian? You seem a little...I don't know. Jumpy."  
  
Charlie shivered and fought the urge to duck out from under Don's hand. "Fine. Everything's fine. Great."  
  
Don looked at him closely, unconvinced. "Okay. Because you know you could tell me if it wasn't, right?"  
  
"I know, Don," Charlie said, smiling.  
  
"Okay. See you tomorrow night, then."  
  
....  
  
Don could hear Ian and Charlie talking quietly, familiarly on the other side of the door as he approached and was surprised to have to push aside a pang of jealousy. The conversation broke off when he knocked and a second later, Ian was smiling at him and ushering him inside.  
  
"Welcome," Ian said, taking the bottle of wine Don offered.  
  
He looked around the small apartment curiously. There wasn't much to it, but it looked comfortable, and most of all, Charlie looked like he belonged there. Smiling at his brother, he stepped further inside. "How's it going, Chuck?"  
  
"Good, good. I'm glad you're here." Hopefully, Don would pass of any nervousness as stemming from his brother and his boyfriend being in the same room.  
  
"Thanks for the invite. With Dad out of town I was facing the possibility of actually having to cook for myself," Don joked.  
  
Ian chuckled and gestured for Don to make himself comfortable. "Dinner's still got a few more minutes in the oven. Can I get you a beer?"  
  
"Sure, a beer sounds good. So, Charlie said you were away again. Where was it this time?"  
  
"Oh, here and there," Ian said, twisting the cap off. "Mostly Michigan. Any excitement down your way?"   
  
"Oh, the usual. Kidnapping that turned into a murder." Don made a face.  
  
"Charlie said," Ian acknowledged quietly. "You catch him?"  
  
"Today," Don said, half a smile on his face. "Charlie's help, of course, was invaluable as always." He placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder, briefly kneading the muscle.  
  
Charlie ducked his head and blushed, fighting the urge to brush Don's hand away. "Listening to him now, you would never think there was a time Don questioned what math had to do with fighting crime," he said lightly. "And as I recall, he wasn't the only one," Charlie added, glancing at Ian.  
  
Ian held up his hands in defense. "I've long since admitted the error of my ways."  
  
"The power of math is irresistible," Charlie said as he started to slide by Ian on the way to check on the lasagna.   
  
Ian wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "I think it had more to do with finding _you_ irresistible." He kissed him swiftly and then let him go.  
  
Charlie grinned and disappeared into the kitchen.   
  
"So, Don. How've you been? Anyone special in your life?"  
  
Don had just taken a swig of beer and barely managed to keep himself in check enough to avoid doing a spectacular spit take. "Have you been taking lessons from my father?" he asked lightly once he was able to find his voice again.  
  
Ian laughed. "Only from Charlie."  
  
Don rolled his eyes. Figured. "No, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment. And I'm not in any particular rush to start."   
  
Ian just smiled.  
  
Checking that Charlie was still out of earshot, Don leaned in a little and dropped his voice. "Between you and me, you've got to tell me--what is it about Charlie? He's not exactly what I would expect to be your type."  
  
"Oh? And what do you think would be my type?" Ian asked, amused.  
  
Yeah, he walked right into that one. "I don't know--someone more grounded I guess, more of the here and now, more physical. You've got to admit, a sniper/tracker and a mathematician make one hell of an odd pairing."  
  
"Not so odd. He's a challenge, Don. A brilliant, nimble mind. Easy on the eyes, too."  
  
"A challenge. Well, that fits." Don smiled and took another sip of his beer. The brief silence was comfortable, but the teasing was gone from Don's voice when he asked, "Do you love him?"  
  
Ian's gaze darted toward the kitchen before he said, "Yes."  
  
"Good. Because you know if you hurt him, there's no where on this planet you can hide from me." Don met Ian's gaze calmly.  
  
Ian smiled and nodded. "Understood."  
  
Charlie emerged from the kitchen carrying the pan of lasagna and set it on the small table.   
  
"Smells wonderful," Don said, pushing up from the couch.  
  
"Looks great, baby," Ian said, kissing Charlie's cheek softly and running his hand along his back, unashamed of letting Don see his softer, more tender side around his little brother.  
  
"So tell me Don," Ian said, still holding on to Charlie. "What's your type?"  
  
"Ian..." Charlie said, surprised at the blunt question.  
  
"It's okay, we were talking about this earlier," Don reassured him. "I'm not sure I have a type. I like to keep myself open to the possibilities. Why, are you two trying to set me up with someone?"  
  
Ian just smiled in response and squeezed Charlie once more before sitting down. He served some of the lasagna while Don poured wine, and they chatted pleasantly as they ate.   
  
"You know, Charlie and I were having an interesting discussion the other day, and I wanted to get your opinion, Don," Ian said, casually taking a bite of his remaining food. "What's the fantasy of every red-blooded American male?"  
  
Don coughed. "Uh..."  
  
  
"It's okay, Don, we're all adults here," Ian said, smirking.  
  
"Well, yes," he said, gaze flickering to Charlie.  
  
Charlie ducked his head a little. "If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to answer," he said quietly.   
  
"It doesn't make me uncomfortable, just--why were you talking about this exactly?"  
  
Ian shrugged. "Just a theoretical discussion, a mental exercise if you will. Don't worry, there's no judgments being made."  
  
"So you're talking men in general? Straight or gay?" But he watched Charlie as he asked, trying to figure out if there was something he wasn't immediately grasping. Charlie had seemed nervous earlier, had he lied when he said everything was fine?  
  
"Predominantly straight men, I'd say," Ian replied, watching Don watch Charlie, "but I wouldn't put it past a few gay men to have a similar fantasy."  
  
Charlie's eyes flicked over to Ian and then back to his plate as he took a bite of his food.  
  
"Twins, I guess," Don said finally. "Probably a pair of playboy playmates."  
  
Ian smiled. "That's exactly what Charlie and I said. Sometimes I think about what it must be like for those sisters later, how they interact with each other, how it changes them. What do you think, Don?" He kept his tone lightly conversational, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Charlie squirm just a little.  
  
"I hadn't really thought about it, Ian."  
  
"I don't imagine that most people do," Ian said, gently backing off and letting both Don and Charlie off the hook. "But when you spend as much time away from other people as I do, your thoughts tend to become... interesting."  
  
"You dream about playboy playmates?" Don asked lightly. "No offense, Chuck, but I don't want to hear about the bunny outfit."  
  
Charlie colored deeply. "It-it's not like that."  
  
"I never said _I_ dream about playmates. That was your answer. No, my fantasies are much closer to home." Ian picked up Charlie's hand and kissed the palm lightly.  
  
"Well, I'd hope so," Don said, relaxing a little. Anyone who wanted to be with his brother should be fully with his brother, not dreaming of someone else.  
  
As Don relaxed, so did Charlie. He turned his hand over and held onto Ian's, happy for just the basic affection.   
  
Ian looked at Charlie fondly, wondering how far he could push Don. He'd given him a lot to lead him to the conclusion he wanted him to come to, but he could tell he wasn't quite there yet. "The bunny outfit's not a bad idea, though," Ian teased, squeezing Charlie's hand. "How do you look in a bunny outfit, Don?" He let his voice dip just a little, just a hint of seduction.  
  
"That's something you'll never--" Then he finally realized what Ian had been driving at. "Oh."  
  
Don looked from Ian to Charlie and back, doing his best to keep his mouth from hanging open. "You're joking. You can't seriously want--want--"  
  
"You?" Ian supplied. "And if I am serious?"  
  
"Charlie--Charlie's--you're my _brother_!"  
  
Charlie's gut twisted. He knew Don would be horrified, just as he was initially, but he had no idea if Don would also eventually come to want this, too. "Does it help to know I was also surprised when Ian brought it up to me?"  
  
"Well I'd hope so! You knew about this, Charlie? You _want_ this?"  
  
And there it was, the moment of truth. Charlie took a deep breath before replying. "Yes," he said, voice small and uncertain. "It's certainly not something I ever expected to want, and I know--it's shocking. And-and I don't want to lose the relationship we have, not for anything. But you could be a part of this relationship if you wanted to, Don. You could have partners to be with you and-and love you."  
  
"Forgetting the whole you're my brother thing for a second, what even makes you think I'd have any interest in this kind of relationship?"  
  
"I know about Billy," Charlie said, even quieter than before but managing to meet Don's eyes.  
  
"What do you know about Billy?" Don asked tightly.  
  
"I know that you used to be more than just partners," Charlie replied gently. "He must have thought I knew already when he asked me if you were happy, if you'd found someone."  
  
He felt betrayed, exposed not only to Charlie but to Ian. Ian who wanted him to-- "I think I should go," he said quietly.   
  
"Don--" Charlie said.  
  
"Don't. Just--don't."  
  
Charlie sat back miserably, biting his lip against the tears that threatened. He knew Don'd never be okay with this, and he couldn't help wondering just how much he'd lost.  
  
Don stood from the table and Ian followed him out to the living room.   
  
"I'm sorry, Don," he said, opening the door for him. "None of this was Charlie's idea, and neither of us will ever say anything about it again if that's what you want. Thought you should know that."  
  
Part of Don couldn't help wondering what Ian had done to make Charlie want this, but he remembered his manners before he gave voice to the retort that was on his tongue. "Thanks for dinner," he said instead, stepping out into the hallway and letting Ian shut the door after him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ian said softly.   
  
"Yeah. Me too." He was too numb to feel angry or even fully appreciate just how deep a hole he was in. A part of him wanted to leave too but another part of him needed to stay.  
  
Ian pulled his chair close to Charlie's, wrapping in him in his strong arms and just holding him tight. He knew, deep down in his gut, that Don wanted this, too--someplace Don wasn't admitting it to himself, he wanted his. He just hoped he admitted it sooner rather than later. "I love you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Charlie's temple.  
  
"I love you, too." He was pretty sure Don wouldn't cut him off completely. He still needed him for work, if nothing else. And he was sure neither one of them would want to explain the distance to Dad. He'd probably be treated like most of Don's ex-lovers had been--all business or virtually ignored.  
  
Ian didn't know what else to say, words had never really been his thing, so he just held Charlie and kissed him softly, waiting. A few tears eventually spilled over, and he tenderly wiped them away. Finally, Charlie took a deep breath and let it out on a sigh.  
  
"I guess we should clean up. At least you'll have some leftovers for a couple days," he said, kissing Ian again. He knew that the only thing to do was give Don room, stay out of his way for a few days, and wait until he came to him.  
  
He found himself guiltily hoping for a case that required his expertise. He didn't want anyone hurt; he just wanted an excuse to see his brother.  
  
At first, Don was grateful that things were slow and there was no need to have to see Charlie. There was just too much. He'd never intended for anyone to know about him and Billy, and that alone was enough for him to feel hurt and pissed. Then you added Ian's--offer was the best word he had for it--and boom, his brain just shut off.   
  
After a few days though, when Charlie didn't come around at all and managed to always be with Ian when he went by the house, he was just pissed. He hated it whenever Charlie hid from him, and this was no different. After a week, all he could think about was Charlie.  
  
But eventually the slow period ended and he had an excuse to call his brother.   
  
"I have a case and I could use your input," he said without preamble.  
  
There was a moment of silence. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Be here as soon as you can." He hung up without saying anything else, irritated to find his hand was shaking just a little.  
  
Charlie walked into the bullpen, trying to ignore the knot of apprehension in his stomach. It'd been over a week since he'd seen Don, and he did his best to prepare himself for the curtness and the cold shoulder he knew was coming. "Hey, Don," he said quietly. "What did you have for me?"  
  
Don looked up and barely checked himself from raising his eyebrows in surprise. He expected to see a sleep-deprived distraught Charlie with chalk coating his fingers from too much time at a board. There was no hint that he'd been skipping meals or sleeping too little. "Ian's been taking good care of you," he said. It wasn't a question.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," Don said. "Just... nothing. Come on, all the stuff's in the conference room."  
  
Charlie worked quietly, with more focus than usual. He only let himself look at Don once an hour, and when he needed clarification he went to one of the other agents.  
  
Don didn't know what was worse, not seeing Charlie or seeing him and not talking to him. He missed the light banter of their working relationship. Charlie had barely glanced up while he was working, and Don let himself study his brother. He was startled out of his thoughts when he realized Charlie was looking at him, a glimmer of hope in his dark eyes that made Don catch his breath and he had a strange feeling that not all of his thoughts had been exactly brotherly--or exactly chaste. Then Charlie's gaze turned away, leaving him strangely cold.  
  
When Charlie found the answer, as he always did, he explained it quietly without any of his usual enthusiasm. He stayed as far away from Don as he possibly could without making it blindingly obvious that's what he was doing.   
  
Don let his team file out then stepped closer to Charlie. "This isn't my fault."  
  
"I know. I'm just trying to give you space."  
  
"It feels more like punishment," Don said. "So stop it, okay?"  
  
"I don't know how to act around you anymore, okay? I know it's my fault, but--"  
  
"Just--start with being my brother," Don said, the venom gone from his voice. He reached out tentatively and grabbed Charlie's wrist, the feel of his skin under his fingers sending an unexpected shock through him. "Can you do that?"  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly. "I can do that."  
  
"Good." Don knew instinctively that he should let go of Charlie's wrist now, but he still held on for a few more long seconds. "Um... so that means you'll be at the house tonight when I stop by?" He ran his hand through his hair, not entirely sure what the hell was happening to him.  
  
Charlie ducked his head. "I'm cooking dinner for Ian and Dad at the house. It'd be great if you were there."  
  
"Assuming we catch this guy--I'll do my best to be there."  
  
Charlie nodded and smiled softly.  
  
....  
  
As it got closer to time for him to put dinner on the table, though, it looked more and more like Don wouldn't make it. There was always the possibility he would wander in, but Charlie still felt that ache of disappointment. He must have been telegraphing it because as soon as his dad was out of the room for a moment, Ian wrapped an arm around him and kissed him, sweet and tender. Just then the door opened and Don walked in.  
  
"Don! You made it," Charlie said, giving him a huge smile.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," Don said, smiling.   
  
They discussed the case a little and settled down for dinner. It was almost like it always had been. Maybe everything really would be okay.  
  
After dinner, Don helped Charlie clean up, and as much as he tried to keep some kind of normal distance between them, he found he kept hovering near Charlie. He backed off each time and if Charlie noticed, he was polite enough not to say anything. Once the dishes were done, he excused himself to the back yard and the koi pond to see if he could get his thoughts under control.  
  
"Ian," Don said, surprised as he closed the door to the house behind him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were out here."  
  
"Just enjoying the quiet. One of the things I miss when I'm back here since I tend to spend so much time out in the open with what I do." He glanced at Don. "I'll leave you alone."  
  
"No, it's okay," Don said, coming to stand near him. He waited, half-expecting Ian to ask about the other night, but long minutes passed and the sniper said nothing.  
  
Ian smiled. "I'm not going to say anything. I promised I wouldn't if you didn't want me to."  
  
Don was quiet for a moment, then said almost grudgingly, "You've taken good care of him. I expected him to show up--"  
  
"Sleep deprived with chalk under his fingers?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Don said ruefully. And maybe just a little disappointed that he hadn't, though he was too ashamed to admit it. If his world had been turned upside down it was only fair that Charlie's had, too.  
  
"I love him, Don, and I'd never do or suggest anything that I thought wasn't good for him," Ian said quietly. He glanced at Don and then put his hand lightly on his shoulder. "I'd take good care of you, too."  
  
Then he turned and left Don in the backyard with his thoughts.  
  
"Everything okay?" Charlie murmured when Ian returned.  
  
Ian glanced back out the kitchen window at Don. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Are you staying here tonight or do you want to come home with me?"  
  
"I want to go with you, but--I think I should stay. In case Don--" he shrugged. Don was never big on talking.  
  
Ian caressed Charlie's face and then pulled him close for a soft kiss. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Charlie said, smiling softly as he watched Ian say goodnight to his father and let himself out. He made his way tentatively into the backyard, standing quietly at Don's shoulder. "Hey."  
  
"Hey," Don said, voice equally soft. "You're not going to Ian's tonight?"  
  
"Not tonight," Charlie said. "Thought I'd stick around, see if you wanted to talk--about anything. Unless... did you want me to go?"  
  
"No, you don't have to go. I'm kind of glad you stayed."  
  
"Really?" Charlie said, trying to keep the relief from his voice. Dinner had been nice, but he wasn't sure if Don was just being on his best behavior for their father's sake.  
  
"Really. I miss my brother."  
  
"I miss you, too," Charlie said, bumping Don's shoulder and smiling. "I'm glad you came for dinner. I want you and Dad to get to know Ian the way I do. I think--I think he might be around for a while."  
  
"He loves you."  
  
"And I love him, very much," Charlie said softly.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy."  
  
Charlie reached out and placed his hand on Don's shoulder. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but he needed to know. "I want you to be happy, too, Don. Is--is there any chance we could do that for you?"  
  
"Charlie..."  
  
"Ian is a good man," Charlie said softly. "Like you."  
  
Don turned his head and looked at Charlie, his eyes bright in the moonlight. The warmth from Charlie's hand soaked into Don's shirt and he suddenly found he had trouble speaking. "Even if--even if this were something I wanted, and I'm not saying it is, we can't. If anyone ever found out--if _Dad_ ever found out--"  
  
"No one will find out. You know Ian won't say anything, and I can be discreet when it matters."  
  
Don could feel his resolve straining. There was no question that somewhere deep down, in some way, he was attracted to Charlie. The way he was acting now, the way a simple touch affected him, he just couldn't deny it. But still he hesitated.  
  
"I need some more time, Charlie," he said quietly. "It's a lot to ask."  
  
"I know. It's okay." He squeezed Don's arm gently. "And it's okay if we're never more than brothers. Just so long as we _are_ brothers. I don't want to lose you, Don."  
  
"You won't," Don said, evenly meeting Charlie's gaze. "I promise."  
  
....  
  
Life returned mostly to normal after that, except that Don could not seem to get his mind off of Charlie. Every time they saw each other, that part of him that found him attractive spoke a little louder. And each time he saw Charlie with Ian, his jealousy chimed in. After two more weeks, it seemed like his whole body was screaming at him.  
  
He hadn't intended to drive to Ian's place when he started home that evening, and he was almost surprised when he was standing outside Ian's apartment, the sound of Charlie's laughter drifting to him from behind the closed door. Shaking and wrung out, he knocked.  
  
Ian was dressed in a light sweater and jeans, his feet bare.   
  
"Don," he said, surprised. "Come in. Are you all right?"  
  
"I don't think so," Don replied honestly, stepping inside.  
  
Charlie had stood at Ian's greeting and now walked over to his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don, what is it?"  
  
Somehow, that light touch was the last straw. Not knowing what to say, Don just stepped in to Charlie and kissed him.  
  
Charlie returned the kiss instinctively, but then gently broke off, still keeping his hand on Don's arm. "You have to be sure, Don. Sure that you want both of us."  
  
Blinking, Don turned his head and looked at Ian. In all of this, he hadn't given his feelings for him much thought. There were some ways that Ian reminded him of Billy, but they were very different men. Still, he was attractive and Don believed him when he said that he would take good care of both of them. "I'm sure," he said finally.  
  
Ian walked slowly over, giving Don every chance to change his mind before sliding his hand over his jaw and turning his head so he could kiss him slow and tender.  
  
Don was surprised by he tenderness, though maybe he shouldn't have been.   
  
"Is this what was troubling you?" he asked gently. He had to make sure for all their sakes that Don wasn't coming to them because some outside thing had driven him into their arms. "Wanting Charlie?"  
  
Don nodded slowly. "I couldn't make it stop," he said quietly. "And I don't particularly want to."  
  
"I'm sorry it's caused you such pain," Charlie said, touching Don's shoulder. He met Ian's gaze.  
  
"What do you want, Don?" Charlie asked gently. "We could talk here for a while. Ian or I could give you a massage. Or..." He didn't want to offer Don a drink; he needed him clear headed. And he didn't want Don to feel like he'd had to be seduced into this.  
  
"I think we should talk a little," Don said, more confident than he felt.  
  
"Of course," Ian said, taking Don's hand and leading him over to the couch. He settled on one side and Charlie settled on the other. Ian's arm rested behind Don's head and he gently stroked his hair, hoping to at least soothe him a little.  
  
Don's eyes slipped closed a little. "That--that feels nice," he said.  
  
"You could rest, if you wanted to," Ian murmured, gentle and soft, not seductive. "Here on the sofa or in bed. We'd be right here when you woke up."  
  
"Just relax. We're not going anywhere." Don hadn't been sleeping. Charlie could see all the signs now that he knew what to look for.   
  
Charlie got up just long enough to find a blanket to cover his brother, and then put a gentle hand on his knee. He could see Don fighting to remain awake, but soon warm brown eyes closed and his breathing became deep and even.  
  
"For some reason I feel like a dirty old man trying to seduce an innocent young man," Charlie murmured, glancing at Ian.  
  
"Welcome to my world," Ian said, winking at Charlie. He stroked Don's hair a few more times and then stood gently, indicating Charlie should do the same. They got him stretched out on the couch, and Ian removed his shoes. He and Charlie stood and watched Don sleep for a few moments, their hands entwined, until finally Ian pulled him over to the table to play cards. From there they could keep an eye on Don, but they were unlikely to disturb him.  
  
....  
  
When Don woke a few hours later, it took him a moment to remember exactly where he was.  
  
"Hi there," Ian said softly.  
  
"Hey. You sleep okay?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Don said, pushing himself upright. "Thanks. I hadn't meant to pass out on you. In fact, I hadn't really meant to be here at all. Just sort of ended up here." Ian and Charlie settled themselves on either side of Don again. "So--um, how do we do this?"  
  
"However would make you the most comfortable," Charlie said, putting a hand on Don's knee. "We can go slowly. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. We don't have to rush into sex. We could just sit on the couch and make out. Or--or you could watch Ian and I."  
  
Don licked his lips. "I'd like to participate," he said, covering Charlie's hand with his. "And--and the rest of it? The being part of your relationship part?"  
  
"That'll come in time," Ian said, placing his hand on top of the other two, "but it will come. I promise you that."  
  
"Okay. Okay. I, uh, it's been a while since I did anything like this..."  
  
"Just relax," Ian said, leaning in and kissing Don's neck. "And if it's too much, tell us."  
  
Charlie quelled the urge to ask him what he'd done that was even remotely like this. Later. He could ask later. Maybe. Instead, he kissed Don tenderly, slipping his tongue inside his brother's mouth and then kissing him _dirty_.  
  
Don grunted in surprise, but he quickly recovered, kissing Charlie back deeply and thoroughly, seeking out every last nuance of his taste.  
  
Ian moaned softly. "Even better than I could have imagined it."  
  
Charlie chuckled. "Glad we could live up to your expectations. You may be getting in over your head here, Ian. We're a lot to handle on our own, but when you get two Eppes together..."  
  
"You, young Eppes, are putty in my hands and you know it," Ian said. Don had turned a little on to his side to get a good angle for kissing Charlie and now Ian pressed along his back, running a hand along Don's thigh. "And I'm sure Don here will be an interesting challenge. You know how I enjoy those."  
  
"Mmmm, just as much as I do. But never think, either of you, that I'm only here for the challenge you represent," Charlie said seriously.  
  
"No, nor am I," Ian said, reaching over Don to grab Charlie's hand.  
  
Charlie smiled and kissed Ian sweetly. "I never stop being surprised at how tender you can be," he said softly.  
  
"It wasn't something I expected either," Don admitted.  
  
Ian smirked. "I can be a kinky dirty bastard if you'd prefer." He pulled Charlie almost entirely into Don's lap, kissing him deep and passionate.  
  
Charlie moaned and returned Ian's kiss with equal fervor, definitely not above putting a little show on for Don. Besides, maybe they could get him excited enough he'd forget about how weird this was.  
  
Don licked his lips as he watched Ian and Charlie kiss. Tentatively, he lifted his hand and ran it down Charlie's back, a little thrill going through him as Charlie moaned softly and pushed into his hand.   
  
Ian broke his kiss with Charlie and shifted, leaning into Don and waiting for him to close the gap between them. He kissed Don the same way he had Charlie, fierce and dirty, groaning as Charlie nibbled on his neck.  
  
Don let out an embarrassing moan. It really had been far, far too long. Too long since he had someone who could match him strength for strength. But here was someone he could be rough with. He'd have to be careful with Charlie of course... as if the thought had communicated itself to his brother, Charlie ground his hips down, deliberately, knowingly, grinding his denim clad crotch over Don's with a wild, fierce grin.  
  
Charlie shifted back a little, running his hand over Don's chest, holding his gaze to be sure that he was still okay.   
  
Don lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Charlie's hair, pulling him down into another kiss, his hand automatically finding Charlie's thigh and caressing it over and over. He tried not to jump when Ian's hand landed in his hair again and Ian's lips found the side of his neck and earlobe.  
  
"Doing okay, Don?" Ian murmured, nibbling his jaw.  
  
"Fine," he gasped as Charlie found a particularly sensitive spot. He turned his head a little, letting Ian claim his lips again.   
  
Ian smirked, plundering Don's mouth for all his rich taste, unconsciously comparing him with Charlie. "Good," he murmured against his lips. "Very good." His hand joined Charlie's on Don's chest, but he slid it down slowly, heading for Don's crotch.   
  
Don whined softly when Ian stopped and he forced himself to focus. Between the two of them, they were driving him slowly out of his mind. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever felt so much pleasure and sensation all at once. "Yes. God, yes, Ian."  
  
"Let me," Charlie whispered. He cupped Don gently, amazed that he was being allowed this privilege.  
  
Don froze for a second, panic threatening to swamp him, but he took a deep breath and let himself focus on the heat and the pressure against his cock that was good but not _quite_ enough. He found himself moaning and pushing up into Charlie's hand. "Mmmm, fuck that feels good," he breathed. "More."  
  
Shifting up onto his knees, Ian crawled a little over Don, one knee pressed between his legs, one knee pressed against the outside of his hip, leaving plenty of room for Charlie to still play. He guided one of Don's hands to his hip, slipping it under his sweater and encouraging him to touch his skin. Slowly, he worked at the buttons on Don's shirt, bending down to kiss the skin as it was exposed.  
  
Don gasped, head falling back against the couch.   
  
Charlie stroked gently, ready to move if Don seemed uncomfortable. "Tell me what you like, Don. Tell me what makes you feel good."  
  
"I--I, um--oh! Ian," Don moaned, the feel of Ian's teeth gently tugging on a nipple making his brain temporarily short circuit. His hips bucked shallowly into Charlie's hand.  
  
"Well," Charlie smiled, "that seems to be a good place to start."  
  
Ian smirked around the nipple he still had between his lips as he finally made defeat of the last button on Don's shirt. He stroked his hands over the warm skin, feeling the strength in his muscles. "Would you like that, Don? Charlie's mouth on your skin?"  
  
Don nodded, his eyes still wide, but his body was relaxed against the cushions as Charlie's hand continued teasing him.   
  
Pulling Charlie over, Ian devoured his lips, mingling their tastes. He threaded a hand into Charlie's hair and tugged to make sure he had his attention. "Go ahead."  
  
Charlie gave Ian another kiss, fingers in his hair before turned his attention back to Don. It occurred to him that maybe Don would feel better if Charlie weren't acting so confident. He gave Don a gentle kiss, then kissed his chest, licking at a nipple.  
  
"Charlie," Don breathed, pleasure spiking along his spine. He pulled, trying to get Charlie situated so he was straddling his lap, his fingers slipping under Charlie's shirt to tease at his skin.  
  
Ian eased himself out of the way, giving room for Don to maneuver Charlie the way he wished. "Here, Don, let me help you with that," he purred, circling behind Charlie and sliding his hands up, expertly removing Charlie's shirt and tossing it aside.  
  
Charlie shivered. "It's okay, you can touch," he whispered before nibbling Don's jaw.  
  
Chuckling softly into Charlie's neck, Don reminded himself to breathe and relax. His hands caressed Charlie's thigh, moving up to quickly graze his ass before reaching the soft skin at the small of his back. Charlie shivered against him with the light touch, and Don dragged his fingertips over the sensitive skin over and over.  
  
Charlie moaned softly and continued to shiver as Don stroked sensitive nerve endings. He turned his head and captured Ian's mouth, then let his fingers explore Don's chest, automatically comparing him with Ian.  
  
Their hands explored unfamiliar contours and angles as Ian pressed along Charlie's back, pushing his hair aside and placing lines of kisses along his neck, occasionally stopping to nibble or suck, until Charlie was squirming in Don's lap.   
  
Charlie's head fell back against Ian's shoulder, melting instantly under his ministrations. "I think you're wearing too many clothes," he murmured, reluctantly taking one hand from Don's chest and reaching back to caress Ian's thigh.  
  
"Yeah? And what do you plan to do about it?" Ian asked, amused.  
  
"Me? Nothing. But me and Don together..." Charlie smirked.   
  
Catching on, Don reached out and grabbed Ian's wrist, pulling him closer and slipping his hands under Ian's sweater again. He caressed the warm skin, working his hands slowly upwards. "This is what you want, right? Me and Charlie working together?"  
  
"Yes," Ian growled. "Both of you."  
  
The low growl in Ian's voice made Don shudder and he pulled Ian closer, wanting to feel their bodies pressed against each other again. Charlie shifted off Don's lap to give Ian room, and as soon as he did, Don was urging Ian into his place and claiming his lips in a hard, fierce kiss.   
  
Smiling, Charlie pushed off the couch and circled behind Ian, his hands working under his sweater and helping Don push it up and off. His clever fingers found the familiar sensitive places on Ian's skin as he kissed, nibbled, and sucked, starting at the shoulders.  
  
He knew Don was going to be more comfortable with Ian for a while and he tried not to let it bother him. Instead he concentrated on giving Ian pleasure.  
  
"Watch this," Charlie murmured, then fastened his lips on one of Ian's most sensitive spots, just above his left hip.  
  
"Fuck," Ian groaned, his hips shifting, grinding down against Don. "God, Charlie."  
  
Charlie grinned as Don gasped and lightly trailed his fingertips over newly sensitized skin. "Not the only one who can be turned into putty," he purred in Ian's ear.  
  
Ian reached back and pulled Charlie forward, kissing him thoroughly and grinding lightly against Don, enjoying the soft moans from both men as he did.  
  
Clearing his throat, Don tugged a little on Ian's belt, his palm just barely grazing the bulge in Ian's pants. "I--I'd like to take this into the bedroom," he said, hoping his voice sounded more confident than he really felt.  
  
"We should have safe words," Charlie said quietly. "I don't think it will get physically rough but--it might be easier if one of us needs to stop or slow down for a while."  
  
Don looked at Charlie gratefully. "How about coffee to stop and cream to slow down?"  
  
"Coffee and cream it is. And don't be afraid or ashamed to use them. I have," Charlie said. "And so has Ian."  
  
Ian resisted, barely, the urge to chuckle. "Well, now that's settled..." he kissed Don and then Charlie, easing off Don's legs and offering him his hands to pull him up off the couch. Once he was standing, Ian pulled him close, hand sliding down bare skin to squeeze his ass. "I'm going to make it good for you," he whispered in Don's ear. "Promise."  
  
"I believe you," Don replied. "And I trust you. Both of you."  
  
Charlie took Don by the hand and led him into the bedroom. "Lights on or off?"  
  
"On," Don said, pulling Charlie close to him, letting him feel his arousal. "I want to see you. It's just going to take some time for me to get to be able to do the rest. Okay?" He brushed hair tenderly out of Charlie's eyes.   
  
"Whatever you need," Charlie replied, kissing Don softly.  
  
"What's the hook in the ceiling for?" Don asked, looking around the room. "Never mind," he said a second later, catching sight of Ian's near-feral grin. "I don't want to know right now. Tell me later."  
  
Charlie grinned and kissed Don again. Then he pulled Ian into a far less gentle kiss. "C'mere, Tiger." Ian rolled his eyes and Charlie laughed, reaching for his belt.  
  
"You are so asking for it," Ian purred, backing Charlie up and stripping his jeans as he went. He was naked by the time both of them collapsed onto the bed, his own pants halfway off his hips. It was a familiar rhythm and they fell into it easily. He wriggled out of his remaining clothes as he rubbed lightly along Charlie's frame. "Stay," he purred, pressing Charlie's wrists to the mattress. "Or do I have to tie you down to make you behave?"  
  
"What does Don want?" Charlie countered.  
  
"Good question," Ian said, kissing Charlie swiftly. He rolled to his side, one hand skimming down Charlie's chest to wrap around his cock and stroke him languidly, displaying him for Don. "What do you want, Don? Want to see Charlie bound, forced to watch us and not be able to do anything about his growing arousal but beg for us? Want me to let him play?"  
  
"I--I don't know," Don said, voice hitching.  
  
Ian looked him up and down and then scooted to the end of the bed, motioning Don closer. As soon as he was within reach, he hooked his fingers into Don's belt loops and dragged him close. "Let me see if I can help you figure it out," he murmured, starting to undo Don's fly.  
  
Don groaned and let Ian strip him of his pants. Charlie's eyed were riveted to his cock and Don could feel himself blushing.  
  
"Mmm," Ian purred hungrily, pressing kisses to Don's hipbones and running his fingers along his length lightly. "So, does Charlie get to play or his he forced to watch?"   
  
"Play," Don managed, glancing at Charlie, catching him licking his lips as he looked longingly at Don's cock.   
  
Ian smirked, stroking Don more firmly before sucking just the head between his lips. "Good answer. Why don't you come join us on the bed?" he asked, scooting back and making a place for him firmly in the middle.  
  
Don lay between them still feeling a little exposed.  
  
"Anytime you want to stop or take a break, just say so, okay?" Ian said, running his hand over Don's shoulder.   
  
Don closed his eyes and took a breath, doing his best to remember that he was in a good, warm, safe place. "I'm okay." He reached behind him, taking Charlie's hand and putting it on his hip. "I'm okay."  
  
Charlie gently squeezed Don's hip. He stroked Don's cheek with one finger. "Nothing you're not comfortable with." Charlie leaned over Don and kissed Ian again, using his free hand to stroke Ian's hip.  
  
"You two really are amazing together," Don said, a note of reverence in his voice.   
  
Ian smiled at him, kissing him deeply. "You're pretty amazing, too, Don," he said, starting to kiss his way down Don's chest. Eagerly, he sucked Don's cock into his mouth, a thrill going through him as he realized how much he sounded like Charlie when he whimpered.  
  
Charlie moaned and licked his lips, watching Ian enviously. But he stroked Ian's back and moved to claim Don's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
This time, Don kissed him back without pause or hesitation. He wound his fingers into Charlie's hair, dragging him as close as he could and plundering his mouth, letting one passionate kiss turn into several as Ian expertly worked his cock. He ran his hands all over Charlie's skin, going so far as to dare to wrap his hand around Charlie's cock and stroke him in time to Ian's ministrations.  
  
Charlie gasped and moaned, reveling in Don's touch. "Oh, god yes. Don!"  
  
"Charlie," Don moaned in reply, nibbling on his neck and enjoying the shudder that went through him as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock. Later, Don would wonder exactly when Ian had stopped sucking him off and gone to get the lube, but all he knew in that particular moment was sudden, intense pleasure as two fingers were slipped inside him, his prostate deliciously stimulated. "Ian!" he nearly wailed.  
  
Charlie glanced at Ian and grinned. "Ian's going to take such good care of you, Don. Make you feel so amazing." He kissed Don's chest and bit lightly on his nipple.  
  
Moaning, Don writhed shallowly on the bed, the dual stimulation more than his body had been prepared to handle. "What--what about you?" he managed, looking at Charlie and dimly realizing he still had his hand wrapped around his cock. "Can I--is there something I can do for you?" he asked, stroking Charlie in one smooth motion from root to tip.  
  
Charlie moaned loudly. "Please," he gasped. "Please."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Charlie," Ian chastised as he worked a third finger into Don more slowly, "be specific. What is it exactly you want Don to do?"  
  
Charlie shut his eyes, concentrating for one moment on just the pleasure of Don's hand and the soft noises he made as Ian prepped and teased him. "Please, Don. Want you to suck me. Would you do that for me?"  
  
Glancing up to Charlie's face once, Don licked his lips before nodding. "Yes. God yes," he murmured, watching avidly as Charlie got himself into a comfortable position and then nearly swallowing his cock whole.  
  
Charlie cried out, bracing himself on the bed. He held himself as still as he could though all he wanted to do was thrust into that delicious heat. "Don, fuck! Yes, please!" He whimpered as pleasure arced through his body.  
  
"Fuck," Ian groaned, pausing in his preparations as he watched Charlie's cock disappearing between Don's lips, shiny and kiss-swollen. Arousal shuddered through him again and he lined himself up, nudging the head of his cock against Don's entrance to get his attention. "I promise, you can go back to what you were doing in just a minute," he teased.  
  
Don panted lightly, his eyes raking over Charlie's body as he licked his lips, realizing that it was now Charlie he was tasting and that the emotion following that realization was not horror but pure lust. He grabbed Charlie's hand as Ian thrust into him, taking care to go slow. The sensation and the pleasure-- _God_ but it had been too long since he'd had this. He was panting a little harder when Ian was fully seated, but he licked at the head of Charlie's cock again before taking him back deep inside his heat.  
  
Charlie gave a full body shudder. "You okay?" he managed, stroking Don's temple with a shaking hand.  
  
"Perfect," Don answered, turning his head to kiss the palm of Charlie's hand and then returning to his task. Every sound, every movement from Charlie thrilled him with the knowledge that he was the one making him feel that way. It took everything he had to be able to concentrate as Ian started to move, sensation threatening to swamp him entirely, but the desire to _keep_ making Charlie feel good spurred him on.  
  
Charlie moaned and freed one hand to stroke Ian's skin, to try and connect with both Don and Ian.  
  
Ian lifted his head and met Charlie's eyes, seeing his own expression of lust and need reflected back to him. "Love you," he mouthed.  
  
"Love you," Charlie mouthed back, his fingers wrapping around Ian's wrist where his hand was braced against the mattress.  
  
Stroking a hand down Don's back, Ian picked up his pace, thrusting harder into him, wanting to see what would drive his pleasure continually higher.  
  
Don groaned and moaned, body moving in time with Ian while still trying to give Charlie pleasure.  
  
"Oh, god!" Charlie gasped, Don's moans around his cock sending shivers up his spine. "Don, Ian... please. Please."  
  
"Need to come, baby?" Ian panted, reaching around to stroke Don's cock.  
  
"Yes! Yes, please!"  
  
"Do it," he ordered.  
  
Charlie hung on for a moment longer and then came with a loud wail.  
  
Don managed to swallow every last drop, cleaning Charlie off as best as he could. No longer having Charlie to focus on, he turned his concentration to Ian, twisting his fist into the sheets as pleasure swamped him. "Fuck. Oh fuck, Ian," he cried, pushing back against him, urging him with his body to fuck him harder, stroke him faster. "God!"  
  
Ian drove him ruthlessly to the edge then whispered, "Come for me, Don."  
  
Almost immediately, Don threw his head back and shuddered through his release, crying out loudly. Dimly, he was aware of Ian pushing into him a few more desperate times before he came with a shout. He rested against Don's back as the aftershocks swept through him and then slipped from his body, leaving him feeling oddly empty.  
  
Charlie pet Don awkwardly with one hand and used the other to rub Ian's hip. He kissed Don's temple then awkwardly crawled over Don and Ian until he was lying behind Ian one arm around his waist, the other touching Don. He kissed Ian's back and closed his eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"For what, baby?" Ian said, pulling Charlie's arm tighter around his waist. He glanced at Don and used his other hand to stroke his spine, soothing him and helping him recover.  
  
"Being right about all this. For suggesting it." He squeezed Ian gently.  
  
"You're welcome," Ian replied quietly, turning his head to capture Charlie's lips in a soft, gentle kiss.   
  
Don turned onto his side and faced Ian, wincing lightly at the pull in his muscles. He had a feeling he was going to be bruised tomorrow, but he didn't care. "You're not going to start calling me baby, too, are you?" he asked, pressing against Ian and settling Charlie's free hand on his hip.  
  
Ian laughed. "What should we call you then?"  
  
"Buddy?" Don suggested, making himself comfortable, enjoying the warmth of the other two men in bed. "You-you're sure, right, that you want me to be a part of what you have? That it's not just a sex thing?"  
  
"I wouldn't risk this for anything else," Charlie said quietly. "Not what I have with Ian, and not my relationship with you."  
  
"I know it's strange, Don," Ian said, "that I could come to love both of you equally. But I have my reasons. And I know you don't love me yet, but I think--I hope--you will."  
  
"I want to," Don said quietly.  
  
"It'll just take a little time," Charlie said. "You don't know each other that well yet. Hell, _I_ don't know Don that well, in some ways. And 'Buddy' is Don's nickname for me."  
  
"I'm sure we'll fix that," Don said, lifting his head a little and looking Charlie in the eyes.  
  
"Hmm," Ian mused, rubbing Charlie's arm. "So, buddy is out, then. How about Chief? or Sport?" he teased.  
  
"I'm not a dog."  
  
Ian laughed and kissed him sweetly. "I'm sure we'll figure something out. We have time for all of that."  
  
"Okay," Don said, snuggling down into their combined heat again. "So... sleep now?"  
  
"Sleep," Charlie confirmed. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Very sweet," Ian said, kissing both men.  
  
Don smiled and squeezed Charlie's hand. "The sweetest." He settled against the mattress, tucked firmly into Ian and Charlie's arms and promptly drifted off to contented, satiated rest.


End file.
